What's Left?
by Alucard'T'Polterguise
Summary: I have lost everything... my freedom, my dignity, my name, and my family. Nothing left to take except my life but not many people would take it they would just use it...
1. Chapter 1

**Whats left?**

_"thought"_

_'telepathy'_

"talk"

Author note: hope you like it and the theme song for this chapter is pain by three days grace

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Whats left? <span>

_"I have lost everything my freedom, my dignity, my name, and my family. Nothing left to take except my life but not many people would take it they would just use it. you see im a gallade but not just any gallade. I'm the strongest in existance and some say I rival the gods but what do I care I would gladly give it up to have a new life. Unfortunately thats not going to happen. So I have to make do with what I have... which is nothing." _

I walked into the Fighting area which is one huge plastic box where I was met by a garchomp and a cheering crowd.

"So this is the great destroyer I thought he would be more intimidating." it sneered.

"Lets just get this over with." I simply said.

It charged at me with iron head at break neck speed trying to surprise me. I quickly threw a drain punch into his face sending him flying backwords and I teleported in front of the direction I hit it and let loose a flurry of punches and with one final jab it flew into the plastic wall unconscious and the audience erupted in cheers.

_"Sometimes I think pokemon are more civilized than humans." _

The vents at the top opened and a green powder blew out of them. once it filled the whole room I started feeling very drowsy then I fell flat on the floor out cold. I woke up on a hard cement floor I looked around to see I was in the "Hold". A huge room where all the other pokemon were held until they were scheduled for another fight. I walked to my spot where no one will bother me which is the south east corner in the dark. I usually sat here so I could watch everything without being seen. I'm pretty much the peace keeper mainly because I'm strong and never distracted. Heh, why would I? Theres nothing I have or want other than to get out of here. But what I hate the most are the ones who say there parents where the alphas in there pack so they get to rule this place. A loud shriek sounded off in the middle of the Hold.

_"Speak of the god damn devil."_

I got up and started walking to the sound. Once I got there I saw Domino the luxray trying to catch Yuki the loppuny. I stood there as Yuki was running from Domino.

_"I want to see whats the problem ,but it will change once I confront them so I'll just watch."_

"Come on lets have some fun." Domino said with a sick grin.

"Leave me alone." Yuki said hopping away as quickly as she could.

Domino used tackle to knock her to the ground. He quickly bit down on her ankle so she could'nt run away easily.

_"Now is the time to intervene."_

I teleported in front of Yuki stopping Domino in his tracks. "You have broken the rules Domino. Now you must take the punishment." I said grimly.

"You can't I'm the Alpha I get to do whatever I want." he said snobbishly.

"Not while im around." I said teleporting Yuki away from me.

He rushed at me with thunder fang but I countered with close combat and got several hits to his abdomen. He quickly jumped away from me but I gave him no rest by forming as many psycho cuts and aiming all of them at him. "Any last words before your unconscious." I said.

"You'll regret this!" he said angrily.

Without a second thought all the psycho cuts hit there mark and Domino was left battered, bruised, and broken. I walked away from the pitiful sight to go find Yuki. I found her propped against a wall with her ankle bleeding. She saw me and started smiling.

"Are you okay Yuki?" I said looking at her ankle.

"I cant really walk or jump so no I'm not okay." She said losing her smile.

"Well I can't leave you in the open and no one here is trust worthy so I guess your coming with me." I said.

"What! No way you're not going to do anything." she said angrily.

"Okay then, if you dont want my help I wont help." I said getting up and turning around.

_"Maybe I should read her mind to make sure."_

_"Ummmm maybe it would be better to go with him. I mean he's not like the other males." Yuki thought._

"Wait! Maybe I do need your help." she said.

I simply said "Okay."

I picked her up bridal style and started walking to the southeast corner. She was blushing the whole way but I didn't understand why. I set her down and I walked to the corner and sat there. Many came by seeing Yuki but they turned around immediately when they saw my piercing red eyes out of the shadows. After a while it was time to sleep but I usually never go to sleep even though I can easily wake up when I sense another presence.

"You should go to sleep." I said.

"How do I know you wont try anything." she said nervously.

"I have nothing against you and all I want is to get out of here." I said with no emotion.

After a minute she asked "Are those rumors true?"

"What rumors?" I said hesitantly.

"That you lived here almost all your life." she said.

"I would rather not talk about it." I said sadly.

"Oh, im really sorry if made you upset." she said worriedly.

"It's okay just go to sleep." I said depressively.

She layed down on the ground facing away from me. She looked so helpless but thats what I do. I keep anyone from harm and maintane peace.

"Nice piece of work you got there." a voice called out.

I looked to my left to see a zoroark. And sadly its Zeroph the darkest of all the pokemon here.

"State your business Zeroph." I said.

"I have a proposition for you." he said slyly.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I will not cause any trouble for you if you give me the girl." he said smirking.

"Sorry... but its not my choice to deal with someone's life or well being." I said solemnly.

"Come on give it so-"

"I dont need to." I snapped.

"Besides You are never one to stick to a deal." I added.

Zeroph has always been known to double cross. One time when me and him were partners at a double battle he used me as a living shield for a focus blast. After that I have never wanted anything to do with him.

"Fine then, but you will reget this." he said threateningly.

"Sorry I have too many regrets already." I said as he walked away. I sat back down and layed against the wall. I started to hear some sniffling coming from where I put Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki are you okay?" I said conscerned.

She sat up and looked at me with teary eyes "Did you really mean what you said?"

I nodded.

"Why would you risk the trouble just for me?" she asked confused.

"Because I cannot deal with someones life. It's not my right." I said.

"Now go to sleep." I added.

"Can I huddle up to you it's really cold." she said giving a fake shiver.

_"Eh why not its not going to kill me."_

I stood up and walked over to Yuki so I could sit next to her. Once I did she hugged me and I felt her fluffy fur.

_"it feels so soft... maybe... one... little... nap..." _

* * *

><p><span>Author: hoped you liked my fourth story tell me what you think but if your just going to tell me it sucks then give me a reason why and if you dont have one then SHUT UUUUUUP goodbye :3<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Whats left?

"regular speech"

_"thought"_

_'telepathy'_

_Author: _Hello all you internet people. This is only my fourth story and I want your opinion on how good it is. if your gonna tell me how it sucks you better have some pretty good reasons. Other than that, plz reveiw

Theme song is "Savior" by Rise Against. I don't own pokemon or the theme songs (sorry forgot to mention it in the first chapter)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Can I Regain Them?<span>

I slowly opened my eyes to see the same concrete ceiling as I always do but something was different. It was comfortably warm. My muscles tensed when something on my chest shifted. I lowered my gaze to see Yuki laying on me with a content smile.

"Hey Yuki, wake up." I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to me. She blushed as soon as she realized the situation at hand. She immediately crawled off of me.

"I-I'm really s-sorry." she stuttered.

"There is no reason to apologize. Remember, I agreed." I reminded her. "Let me check your ankle."

She moved her left ankle so I could check it. There was a little bit of blood but it was pretty much healed up.

"It's looking pretty good. We'll just have to clean off the blood." I informed her

"Well, I'll go get our food. Scream if there's trouble." I said as I walked off to the back of the hold. Where the berry dispensers are located. I grabbed two bowls, filled them up, and dashed back to Yuki. As I got closer, I noticed a small group of pokemon near her position and they were slowly getting closer, so I teleported right next to her.

"Here you go." I said handing her a bowl of berries. I looked over to the group of pokemon but they still kept walking closer.

"They're still getting closer." she said nervously.

"I know. Just calm down, I will make sure no one will hurt you." I said in a completely calm tone.

As they kept coming closer I turned around to face them. "What are you doing here this is my area?"

"You have one of our group members." a Gardevoir said stepping forward.

"Is that you Alicia?" Yuki called.

"Oh, Yuki are you okay?" Alicia asked.

Yuki hopped forward. Immediately Alicia noticed the dry blood on Yuki's ankle. Then she looked at me with rage filled eyes.

_"OH SHIT!"_

"Hold on, hold- wait no!" but she didn't listen and threw a massive psychic at me. The force threw me into the wall. I got up and looked back at Alicia who was readying another psychic but Yuki jumped in front of me who was immediately silenced by Alicia's hypnosis. I quickly got into my fighting stance during that momentary distraction. Alicia formed a shadow ball in each hand.

"Please just listen to me." I called.

"TAKE THIS MOTHERFUCKER!" she screamed throwing multiple shadow balls.

I unsheathed my elbow blades and started deflecting the shadow balls that were flying at me at a alarming rate.

_"So much for reasoning with her."_

I charged towards her deflecting every single one until I was several feet from her. She noticed how close I was getting and teleported a couple of meters away.

_"Dammit I could take her down easily if it wasn't very stressful blocking her attacks. What should I do? Hmmm, lets see what makes her tick."_

I read her mind and all I could hear her think was _"He hurt Yuki!" _over and over... wait that's it!

_"I'm going to hate looking like the bad guy."_

She started charging a hyper beam as I quickly sprinted to where Yuki was on the ground. I picked her up and held my elbow blade to her neck. Alicia's eyes widened as she saw what I did.

"Stop this now or I will take drastic steps." I threatened.

She stopped charging the energy and let her hands drop to her sides.

"Let her go!" she yelled.

"I can't do that yet." I replied.

"I'll do anything, Please just leave Yuki alone." she begged.

_"Perfect."_

"Wake up Yuki." I ordered.

Alicia's hand glowed and Yuki woke up. She looked around confusedly.

_"What happened?" Yuki thought._

_'Yuki you where asleep and your friend tried to kill me.' I telepathically informed her._

"Yuki, please tell your psycho friend how you got hurt." I asked.

Yuki explained how she was attacked by Domino and how I saved her. Alicia was listening intently the whole time.

Once Yuki was done, Alicia walked over to me bowed her head down and said, "I'm really sorry for troubling you. I have a bad reputation for having a quick temper."

"It's okay but you guys owe me a favor for all of this." I said.

"I owe you that at least." Alicia said.

After that last comment we went our separate ways. I started warming up for my next match which was in two hours. During that, time flew by quickly and it was time for the match. I walked into a circular elevating platform. As I stepped on the platform, it started lifting to the hole in the ceiling. As it locked into the ceiling I'm back in the plastic walled arena. To my surprise I see Alicia standing in front of me.

"Fancy meeting you here." I say.

"I was about to say the same thing." she responded.

I looked around to see tables with men and women in suits and dresses around the arena, but there was one human that caught my eye. He wore casual clothes and had long light green hair and a puzzle around his neck. But I didn't give him much thought and turned to Alicia.

"Why don't we give these imbeciles a show." I say smirking.

I got into my battle stance and unsheathed my elbow blades.

"Glad were on the same page." she said teleporting to the farthest end of the arena and started throwing multiple shadow balls towards me. I blocked them easily with my blades. Soon the rate of the shadow balls slowed down. I took this chance to teleport right beside her and deliver a night slash to her side. She teleported away from me to avoid further damage, but I teleported along with her and used night slash again with enough force to knock her to the ground. With lightning fast reflexes i quickly held my elbow blade over her neck.

"I think I won." I said cockily.

"Fine." she said rolling her eyes. I quickly stood up and helped Alicia to her feet. We heard applause all around us from the spectators. What caught my eye, however, was that light green haired human. He was staring at me with his hands pressed against the wall.

_'Do you like it here?' a voice said soothingly._

_'Who are you?' I projected._

_'A friend.' it answered simply._

_'Well then __**friend,**__ your answer is: no. This may seem nice but this is one of the few audiences that actually have brains.' I projected._

_'...What if I said I can free you.' it said._

_'Okay, whats the catch?' I projected suspiciously._

_'Only one. You need to bring the young fighters who want out.' it said._

_'Is there a reason for that?' I asked confused._

_'I am a pokemon liberator and it is my duty to release any and all misused pokemon by any means necessary.' the voice said confidently._

_'So your a extremist who wants to free all pokemon?' i said._

_'Basically.' it said._

_'Well you don't seem malicious. I will do it.' I said appreciatively._

_'Great and for being so compliant I will allow you to bring your friends.' it said graciously._

The vents opened up and started releasing the powder, making me feel drowsy.

_'You have a week to get them ready.' the voice said before I passed out of consciousness._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Well that took longer than expected. I'm very sorry for the delay. Anyway, i bet most of you know who the mystery teenager is. heh heh<strong>


End file.
